Breaking Point
by arielmoondance
Summary: Lee visits Kara in the brig.


**Disclaimer: I have borrowed these characters for my own personal enjoyment. No monetary gain or copyright infringement intended.**

**Credits: Special thanks to CranberryJei.**

**Dedication: To Kara and Lee shippers everywhere.**

Lee stood outside of the cell waiting for the marine to unlock the door.

Across the room, slightly obscured by shadows, Kara leaned against the bulkhead; her head tilted back, hands shoved in the pockets of her cargo pants, and one leg crossed in front.

"Could you wait outside?" He asked looking the young man in the eye.

"Yes Maj- uh, yes sir!" The marine flustered, unsure how to address him.

The marine closed the cell behind Lee and let himself out of the brig. Lee watched the hatch spin before turning back to Kara who was staring at him. He set his jacket on the only chair in the room and glared at her. She let her head gently thwack against the metal but she never took her eyes from him.

"What the frak were you thinking?" He asked.

She simply shrugged.

"Holding a gun to the president's head? You had to know how it would end, that you would either wind up in the brig or airlocked into space."

She nodded slowly, letting out a long hiss of air.

"Ever since you came back, everyone's just been looking for a reason to doubt you and now at the very least they think you are crazy!"

"More crazy, crazier than ever." He continued, hands gesticulating wildly. "Or worse."

"It doesn't matter what I think. I have no say. I gave up everything after you died."

He started pacing without taking his eyes off her. "I had to keep the other pilots together. I had to watch my father grieve. I had to help Sam. I had to pin your picture to the wall. Do you know what that did to me? Do you care?"

Then, he swiftly closed in on her into her personal space. "Now you just come waltzing back like it's nothing. My pain meant nothing, it was a joke! I mean, how did you do it? Are you a cylon? Did you resurrect?"

He was shaking with anger inches from her face but she didn't move away and she didn't speak. She was eerily calm. It was unnerving and he was going to explode. Grabbing her by the collar he pulled her a little forward so he could slam her back against the wall.

"Godsdammit Kara, part of me died that day! I deserve to know."

She remained silent but suddenly her eyes were saying what his heart needed to hear. They were soft and round and welling with tears. _Yes, Lee, I left you again!_

She clenched her jaw and blinked, stubbornly refusing to verbalize anything whatsoever. He focused on her lips and his fury was distracted by their fullness. But he wasn't ready to let go of his rage just yet so he slammed his fist into the bulkhead beside her head. She didn't flinch. She merely watched him. _That's it, yes._

When she self-consciously glazed her lower lip with her tongue he lost control and brought his mouth crashing into them. Demanding entrance with his hand at the base of her neck, he plunged ahead blindly with his tongue. Several moments passed before he realized she was not merely accepting it, she was returning his passion. Her fingers were laced in his hair and her tongue explored his mouth.

When he pulled back to breathe he was startled to discover that there were tears streaking down his face and that he was sobbing. He wanted to turn away, wanted to close the dam that had burst free, uncontrolled. Instead, he clawed at her so that his head buried into her shoulder as his body racked with the full force of his emotions that he had held in check for so long. _That's it, let it go._

She held him to her breast and soothed him. Stroking his head, she waited until he was still again. When he could stand to look at her, into those eyes, he discovered that she was gently smiling through her own tears.

"Kara, say something… please," He begged.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened her mouth as if to reply but instead took a deep breath. Placing the tips of her fingers across his lips, she pleaded with him for patience. _Where do I begin?_

"Words can not come close to conveying how sorry I am and how I feel right now. There is so much pain between us, but all we have," she said placing one hand over his heart and the other over her own, "is right here, right now. The past is behind us and I can't dwell there anymore. My past overcame me, controlled me, but all that is gone. Whatever happened to me, I got a second chance. There are no take backs but, gods, Lee, I got a do over, a clean slate. For that I am not sorry."

She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his forehead. "I am going lead the fleet to Earth by any means necessary so that you and I have a chance to get this right."

He closed his eyes and pulled her close.

**A/N: I wrote this way before we had deleted/extended brig scene because I still felt that Lee needed to let go of everything he had been holding inside. A recent internet failure at work allowed me to tinker with it.**


End file.
